The prostaglandins are a group of hormone-like substances whcih may be viewed as derivatives of prostanoic acid. Several prostaglandins are found widely distributed in mammalian tissue and have been isolated from this source. These prostaglandins have been shown to possess a variety of biological properties such as bronchodilation, the ability to reduce gastric secretion, to modify muscle tone, as well as the ability to raise or lower blood pressure.
Various derivatives of prostaglandins have also been synthesized and reported. U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,570 describes completely saturated prostaglandin compounds having a lower alkyl group in the 15-position. Netherlands specification No. 68,16804 and South African Pat. No. 66/3600 describe the compound, 11-deoxy-PGE.sub.1.